Contact is essential
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: Wade Barrett finally returns to tv and on his first raw back, a lot of things happen. Multi-shot fic. Warning: SLASH! Swearing, Abuses of alcohol, angst. Can be read as a continuation of Curiosity Kills The Cat series or stand alone.
1. Four months No contact

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, everything belongs to its respective owners. **

* * *

He walked into the locker room of Monday Night RAW. He was finally back on tv again and tonight was his first RAW since his comeback. He wasn't only excited about being there but he was excited about who he got to see. He was just getting his stuff set down when he heard the door open behind him.

"Long time no see, Barrett." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see who had just entered the locker room, hoping it was a certain someone.

"Oh, hey Punk. I know I haven't been in the actual RAW locker room for quite a while." He said deflated at the sight of the WWE Champion. He turned back around to throw his bag in his locker.

"So, I heard your promo last week." Punk started before Wade held up a hand to silence him.

"Look, Punk, I really just want to go get some food and go and visit all the guys, so can we continue this conversation at a different time?" Wade asked as he lowered his hand.

"Sure. Welcome back by the way." Punk said as he turned and left the locker room. Wade sighed and sat down on the bench for a second. It was going to be a long night if it kept going like that. He got up and walked out of his locker room that who knows he was sharing with tonight. He walked the short distance to catering and gathered some food on his plate. He finished gathering food and looked around catering to see who he could sit with. He saw Justin sitting with Tyson, Nattie, Heath, and Hornswoggle at one table. Cody was sitting at another with Ted, and Randy. Dolph was sitting with Zack, Jack, Vickie, Epico, Primo, and Rosa. On the other side of the room Alberto was sitting with Ricardo, Drew, Rey, and Sin Cara. Sheamus was sitting in the back of the room cracking jokes with Bryan, AJ, and Punk. Johnny Curtis was sitting in the corner opposite everyone else with Kaitlyn, Derrick, and Santino. Wade really didn't know where he wanted to try to sit so he weighed his options. If he sat by Punk, he might try to restart the conversation that he had tried to start earlier, but if he sat by Drew and them, he'd have to here complaining in both English and Spanish and who knows what other languages, so both of those were out. Derrick and them were too weird for him so there went that option. He really didn't want to deal with Dolph and that crew right now so that left him with Randy and his table or Justin and his group. He would have a greater chance of running into the one person he wanted to if he sat with Randy, but that would be if the person even came into catering during the night. He decided to go sit with Justin and them.

"Hey Wade! What's up dude? I haven't seen you in months." Justin said as Wade approached their table.

"Not too much, Justin. Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Wade said as he reached the table.

"No, sit down. And I doubt that you haven't been up to much." Justin said as Wade took his seat. He was sitting now inbetween Justin and Hornswoggle.

"Well, you do have a point. In my time off I did shoot a movie and went home for a bit." Wade said as he started to eat his food.

"And grew a beard!" Nattie said as she looked up from her plate and saw the hair on Wade's face.

"Oh, yeah, that too." Wade said as he shrugged.

"What is with everyone growing beards around here? Heath's attempting at one, Punk, Sheamus, and I all have our under control, Randy recently shaved his off, I have a feeling Ted is trying to grow his back out, Curtis has a bit of scruff, Bryan's is as unruly as ever, Show recently shaved his off, Damien's is creepy. And now you have one too." Justin said as he flung his hands up in the air in frustation.

"Don't forget that Evan's grown one too!" Cody called over from his table. Randy's head hit the table, hard, at that. He must not like that fact that Evan grew a beard in his time off.

"Him too?! Ugh!" Justin said frustratedly.

"Wait who is this Damien guy?" Wade asked as he realized that a name that had been said didn't ring a bell in his head.

"Oh, he's newer, if you ask some people, he rips you off. But his gimmick is to be the 'intellectual savior of the masses' and that blah blah blah." Justin explained.

"I see, if he gets on my nerves, I won't hesitate to punch him in the face then." Wade said as he looked down at his plate. It was already half gone.

"You've missed a lot in your absence." Justin said as he looked around the catering area.

"Such as?" Wade asked.

"Well, if you didn't think I was serious when I told you around Mania time that I was going to be on a new tag team, I am for surely now. Tyson and I have teamed up and are going to call ourselves International Airstrike. Um, Del Rio has been trying to get the championship from Sheamus for at least four months now. Miz holds the intercontinental title. A newer guy named Antonio Cesaro is the US champ. Kofi and Truth are the tag champs and have been for quite a while. Cena is still in the running for the WWE title, even though he failed to cash in his money in the bank contract. And Dolph is the other money in the bank winner." Justin explained. Wade had to try to not show any change in emotion when Justin mentioned the one man's name.

"That all?" Wade asked as he looked at Tyson, Nattie, Heath, and Hornswoggle.

"Pretty much so.. wait no, Heath got his ass handed to him by not only a bunch of legends but also Lita." Justin added.

"I didn't need to be reminded again, Justin." Heath said as he sent a glare at Justin.

"Uh-oh lover's spat." Tyson joked. Justin just turned to him with a hurt expression.

"We are not together, how many times do I have to tell you!?" Heath exploded and left the table.

"I thought-" Wade started to say before Justin cut him off.

"We were on and off during the Nexus and Corre, but then after that, mostly when our tag team broke up, we stopped dating each other entirely. He moved on rather fast." Justin said obviously upset by the subject.

"Shit, I didn't know. The way you two have been acting around each other I just guessed. I'm sorry man." Tyson said quickly.

"It's okay, dude. You didn't know so its not your fault, you were just trying to make a joke. It's Heath who over reacted." Justin said as he wiped at the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is he with now?" Wade asked softly.

"He should have stormed off to him so look around." Justin said simply. Wade raised an eyebrow but looked around anyways. His jaw nearly hit the floor once he saw who it was that Heath had run to.

"He's with Sheamus?" Wade asked in complete shock. Justin just sniffled and gave a nod.

"Well what the hell?" Tyson asked abruptly. Justin's head shot up and gave Tyson a puzzled look.

"What?" Justin asked wanting to know what was on his tag partner's mind.

"I could have sworn that Sheamus was with Punk or Evan." Tyson said as he looked over his shoulder at Heath and Sheamus.

"I'm not sure if he was with Punk, but he can't have been with Ev, Randy would have murdered him. And apparently Punk is with someone else now." Wade said as he glanced over at Randy, who still had his head on his table and looked as miserable as ever. He then looked to Sheamus and Heath. Heath had taken the seat right next to him and Sheamus had his arm around him in a protective manner.

"So off of this subject, any of you scheduled for tonight?" Hornswoggle asked trying to lighten the darkening mood of the table.

"I'm not, which is weird if you ask me." Wade replied.

"I'm not either, but they rarely put me on tv anymore." Justin said as he put his head back down.

"We are for once. But we don't get to win. I have to get squashed by Del Rio and Nattie has to be in a 6 diva tag match." Tyson said with a shrug.

"It's just because we are in Canada and they have Bret here tonight, that's the only reason why we are getting tv time." Nattie said as she got up to leave. Tyson got up almost immediately afterwards.

"I'll catch up with you later, Justin. See you guys later." Tyson said as he and Nattie left the catering area.

"I should probably get going too. See ya." Hornswoggle said as he left as well. Wade and Justin were the two left at the table now.

"So, do you think you can tell me the true story of what happened between you and Heath now or do you want to wait?" Wade asked in a soft voice as to not be overheard.

"I'd like to wait a bit longer, if you don't mind." Justin replied as he looked up.

"Fine with me, I just would like to know what happened at some point because I actually care about you." Wade said as he finished off his plate. Justin nodded and looked around catering real quick.

"Don't look now, but your favorite person just walked in the doors." Justin said as he lifted the corners of his mouth at the sudden expression change on Wade's face. Wade resisted the urge to turn around and look at the man who had just walked into catering.

"I'll see and talk to him in a few, currently we were talking about you." Wade said as he looked straight at Justin.

"And I was about to switch it to you anyways. Did you get to see him during your time off at all?" Justin asked as he looked away from the doors of catering and towards Wade.

"A couple of times, yes, but that's all. Once when I was at a raw before my movie started filming and then night after Extreme Rules, but after that I didn't get to see him at all." Wade explained in a hushed tone.

"I see, by the way, I believe he is on his way over here right now." Justin said as he watched the Brit try so hard to not turn and look. "I give you props for showing no interest when I've mentioned him this whole time." Justin added with a chuckle.

"I try hard to keep him coming back for more." Wade said as said man came up behind him. Wade just kept looking at Justin and ignoring the man behind him.

"Hey, Cena. What's up?" Justin asked the man who now stood behind Wade. Wade refused to turn around and acknowledge his existence.

"I came to grab Wade, someone higher up needs to talk to him about what's planned for tonight and this week and all." John said to Justin. Wade could practically hear the annoyance at him dripping in John's voice.

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later than Wade. See you." Justin said as Wade got up but still ignored Cena.

"See you later, Justin." Wade said as he walked towards to doors to exit catering. John just stared after him with a mix of anger and shock on his face.

"Is he?" Was all that he could muster before looking at Justin for an answer.

"Purposely ignoring you? I don't know. Just go after him and ask." Justin said as he made shooing motions at Cena.

"Thanks. See you." John replied and hurried after Wade. John walked out of catering and looked around for Wade. He caught a glimpse of him turning the corner towards the spot where the guy on creative had asked John to go get Wade. John slowed his pace so that he could try to hear the conversation between the two men.

"We aren't going to put you in a match this week, and next week we will have you on RAW." The guy from creative said. Wade looked at him like he was retarded.

"So you are telling me that I will be wrestling one match a week, when you can tell that these fans want to see my face around here a lot more than that?" Wade asked not pleased with his booking.

"The fans will be able to handle it just fine, we have you doing a promo on Smackdown. They can get their fill then." The guy said with a flip of his hand, as if he was waving off the importance of this meeting.

"So seeing as I'm not one of the poster boys, I get screwed out of matches and get downgraded to promos?" Wade asked, anger and frustration apparent in his voice.

"That is not the way it is at all." The guy from creative said with a suddenly serious face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure whatever. I'll go pack up my crap now, seeing as I don't need it." Wade said with a scowl as he turned and left the guy standing there. Wade rolled his eyes as he turned the corner only to run into a brick wall of a person and fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going." The voice said for a moment before it realized who had knocked been over. "Oh! Wade, its only you. So how'd your little meeting go?" The ever happy voice of John Cena came from underneath Wade's chest. Wade wasn't in the mood to be around Cena right now at all.

"Hn." Wade simply replied as he got up and stormed off towards his locker room. John got up and watched him leave. His expression changed from hurt to pissed in under three seconds. John ran after Wade to find the Brit turning solemnly into his locker room. John waited a moment before going to the door and entering the locker room. The room was empty except for Wade and himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Barrett?" John asked, livid as he closed and locked the door behind him. Wade flinched at Cena's harsh tone.

"I'm upset if you must know." Wade replied simply yet very coldly. He didn't plan on speaking to John more than that. He was still mad at John for ignoring him the entire time between Extreme Rules and his return to the road. But he was livid at John for not saying word one to him in the whole month that he's been back on the road.

"Why are you upset?" John asked in a soft tone as he moved to sit on the bench next to Wade. Wade rolled his eyes. He huffed and ignored Cena once again and continued to throw his things in his bag.

"Answer me, why are you upset?" John said asserting a bit of dominance this time. Wade just rolled his eyes again and threw one of his boots into his bag a little harder then he had wanted to.

"AGH!" Cena cried before he roughly grabbed Wade by the right arm and hurled him onto the wall. Wade glared at him.

"What?!" Wade said, venom nearly dripping off his words. John glared back, clearly tired of Wade's shitty attitude.

"Don't what me like that. Answer my fucking question. Why are you so fucking upset and who caused it?" John said venom dripping from his words as well.

"You really want to know?" Wade asked as his voice dropped into a very low and harsh tone.

"Enlighten me." Cena said sarcastically.

"I'm pissed at creative for being assholes. And oh yeah and I'm livid with you." Wade said as he jerked his arm out of Cena's grip with a pissed off scowl on his face. Wade took off his other boot and literally chucked it at his bag.

"What the fuck did I do?" Cena asked as he got right up into Wade's face. Wade glared holes through Cena.

"Let's see, John. We haven't talked since that night after Extreme Rules. I have been back on the road a full month and you haven't made one attempt to contact me, talk to me, anything. I haven't heard word one from you in over 5 months and now you think that now that I'm back on tv that you can pretend I exist again. I'm not going to stand for this shit." Wade said as he grabbed his bag and zipped it harshly. He started to walk to the door, getting more upset that John hadn't stopped him yet, when an arm grabbed his right arm, again.

"I'm sorry that I am fucking busy as hell. Being the face of this company isn't a fucking walk in the damn park. I have been booked out my ass for quite a while." John nearly shouted as he turned Wade around and pushed his against the door of the locker room.

"Bullshit. You could have made time. Even a fucking phone call would have been sufficent but no. Not even one of those, no texts or emails either. I haven't had contact with you in too long. I'm tired of it." Wade said as he glared holes through Cena, pure hatred coursing through his veins right now.

"You should know by now that I cannot say no to this fucking company, its impossible. It doesn't help that I needed the extra money that they were giving me. I am currently going through a fucking divorce right now, remember? And I was working on something special for us, too. But I doubt you'd like it or want it now." John said anger coating his voice.

"You know what John, I don't even think you care about this relationship anymore. You couldn't take a few minutes out if your day to text me or call me. I think we need to break up if you obviously are too busy for a relationship." Wade said as he moved out of John's grip again and unlocked the door and left the locker room. Realization hit John like a brick wall punching you in the gut. He had just lost the one man that meant everything to him.


	2. Alcohol is Never the Answer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to its respected owners.**

* * *

Wade stormed down the hallway towards the parking lot, holding in the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He might have over reacted a bit, but he was tired of being worried sick over whether or not he was going to hear from John on a daily basis. He hopped into his rental and drove back to the hotel. He went up to his room without letting a tear fall, once he was in his room though the water works began. Wade slumped down his door and sobbed and sobbed. He knew that breaking it off with John would hurt initially but he hoped that it would subdue quickly and be much better than the nagging pain he had while he was stuck in Florida. His phone rang moments later. He looked at the caller ID, it was John. He threw his phone at the couch that was across the room from him.

"I don't want to talk to you." Wade mumbled to himself as he sniffled and buried his head in his knees.

* * *

"Come on, pick up. Please." John pleaded as he called Wade for the fourth time in the past minute. John had ran out of the locker room as soon as realization hit him. He had tried to catch Wade before he left but was too far behind to even see what kind of rental he had.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I get myself into this mess?" John said to himself as he raced to his own rental and listened to his phone, hoping to get an answer from Wade. When he didn't get an answer he sighed.

"Wade, please, pick up your phone, we really need to talk all this over. Please give me a call back. I'm so sorry and I need a chance to explain everything to you." John left in Wade's voicemail. He slumped forward and set his head on his steering wheel. He had a feeling that Wade wouldn't be calling him back anytime soon, and it hurt. He sighed and started his rental. He headed to the hotel, planning on setting his bag down in his room and going down to the hotel bar to drown his sorrows. John didn't even care that he had left early. He couldn't stand being there right now with how emotionally unstable he was. He parked his car in the hotel parking lot and made his way to get his room key. He looked around the lobby as the receptionist was taking care of getting his key. John didn't see the bar anywhere.

"Here is your room key, Mr. Cena. Is there anything else I can do for you?" The young man behind the desk asked.

"Yeah, where's the bar in this hotel?" John asked as he grabbed his key card and stuck it in his back pocket.

"It's on the top floor of our tower, sir." The man stated simply. John nodded and looked at his small packet of information he had gotten with his key.

"Thanks." John said and turned to leave. He went to the elevator, his room was also in the tower so he figured that he would stop at his floor and take care of his bag and then go up to the bar to drown out the world and his sorrows.

* * *

Wade stopped sobbing after about ten minutes and only dry sniffles answered the gap left from his sobs. He slowly got up and moved towards his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror while he finally relieved his bladder after ignoring it the entire time he was sobbing his heart out. His eyes were rimmed with red and he looked like hell. He washed his hands and left the bathroom. As he walked out of the bathroom his phone rang from somewhere within the couch. He walked over and found it stuck inbetween the couch cushions.

"Wow, I threw that rather hard and accurate apparently." Wade said to himself as he pulled his phone out of the couch. He looked at the caller ID. It wasn't John calling this time, but Justin. He clicked answer button and put the phone up to his ear.

"What the hell happened?!" Justin shouts over the line.

"What do you mean?" Wade replied extremely confused.

* * *

John had made his way up to the bar at the top of the tower and walked immediately over to the bartender.

"What can I do for you sir?" The man asked as he strategically placed the mass amounts of glasses on the counter in front of him.

"I need whatever you have that has the highest alcohol content possible." John said as he sat down in front of the bartender. The bartender looked up at him and regarded John for a moment.

"Tough break up?" The man asked as he reached under the bar to grab a bottle of liquor.

"Yeah, and its a because of a few silly mistakes that I made. I brought this upon myself, hence the need for heavy liquor." John explained as he watched the bartender grab a glass from his expert stack and throw it into the air. The bartender then spun the bottle as the glass hit the tip of its arch.

"I see. She initiate or you?" The bartender asked as he concentrated on the arch of the glass. The glass hit halfway back to him when he tossed the bottle of liquor in the air. He grabbed the glass, back handed, out of the air.

"He walked out on me. It was my fault though. I didn't have any contact with him for about four months. But I had a great reason though." John said as he watched the bartender set the glass down and catch the bottle as it came down behind him. The bartender spun the bottle between his hands as he brought it around to the front of him.

"Oh. Well, what was your reason?" The bartender asked as he finished spinning the bottle and poured John's drink. The liquid that came from the bottle was a teal color.

"I was doing a lot of planning. I was trying to get it worked out enough that we could get some time off together and go travelling together and just site see, not have to go work or do anything except spend time with each other. I had to have constant meetings with our bosses and between that and all of my other commitments, I had maybe 2 seconds to myself a day. I was working on getting it finalized and I'm supposed to have the final meeting in a couple days. But at the rate things are going I don't forsee myself needing to go through with it now." John said as the bartender finished pouring his glass and slid it to him. John looked at the liquid in the glass for a moment, hesitation flashing through his body. He grabbed the glass and took a small sip.

"Wow, man. That blows. But I can see where he came from. But did he even try to hear your side of the story?" The bartender asked. John swallowed the small sip he had taken and set his glass down.

"No. He over reacted a bit, but I've been really distant to him lately because I've been so busy with work. I guess I hoped that he'd understand, but he's still newer to the business so he doesn't quite understand everything yet." John explained as he picked up his glass again and took a big gulp of the liquid in the glass.

"Maybe you two should be talking this out. I don't think drinking until you can't remember is a smart idea at the moment." The bartender suggested as he watched John finish his glass. John just shrugged.

"I thought that for a moment but maybe this will help me somehow. Can I have another one of these please?" John requested.

"I just want to forewarn you that if you drink more then half of a dozen of these, you will get alcohol poisoning and, most likely, die." The bartender warned as he poured John's second glass.

"I'll let a reliable friend know then, so they can come help me before I get that bad." John said as he pulled out his phone and texted Randy that he needed a babysitter while he drank tonight. Moments later, John's phone was ringing.

"What do you mean you need a babysitter for the night?" Randy asked in a hushed tone. John sighed.

"I have been warned by the bartender that too much of this drink that I'm having will kill me. I need a babysitter so I don't try to do that on purpose." John explained. He hear Randy chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Where are you?" Randy said. John sighed in relief, Randy was always there when he needed him.

"I'm at the hotel bar, its in the top of the tower at the hotel were staying at." John explained with relief as he took a small gulp of his second glass.

"I'll be there in 7.8 seconds then, see you." Randy replied and John hung up. He swished the drink around in the glass in his hand. It was very potent but he needed it, or at least thought he did. Randy was there by his side before he even finished his second glass.

"That was only the second one, I've got four more to go before I have got to stop." John said, speech slightly slurred already. Randy nodded in understanding.

"So basically I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourself, and that's it." Randy said as he leaned against the bar.

"You could ask why I'm drinking like this." John slurred as he finished the second drink and motioned for another. The bartender sighed but poured John's drink.

"What went on between you and Wade that caused this?" Randy asked as he watched John take a small sip of his drink.

"Well, he got mad at me for not talking to him for like four months." John said and took a bigger sip of his drink. Randy sighed and facepalmed.

"So you feel the need to go to alcohol?" Randy asked his best friend. John thought for a second and nodded.

"I don't know why I did, but I did, so I just have to deal with it." John slurred, almost incoherent. Randy raised his eyebrow at John before turning to the bartender.

"This stuff supposed to work this fast?" Randy asked as he kept an eye on John, who had just finished his glass.

"Unfortunately yes. Which is why more than six can actually kill someone. He's a third of the way there, keep a very close eye on him." The bartender warned. Randy watched John attempt to motion for another drink.

"Okay, give him one more, then ill cover his bill and take Carr of his wasted ass." Randy told the bartender and turned back to face John.

"As you wish." The bartender replied and poured John's third drink. He slid it across the bar to John.

"Randy, I don't think I'll be able to go on if I don't have Wade." John said slowly as to get a point across through his extremely drunken stupor.

"Things will be fine." Was all that Randy replied as he watched John down the third drink. When John was half way through the drink things went horrible. John dropped the glass, which nearly shattered upon impact on the counter, and fell off of his stool onto the floor. Randy tried to get him to wake up, but that wasn't working. He yelled for the bartender to call 911 while he kept a constant eye on the man passed out on the floor. Within minutes there was an EMT beside Randy gently pushing him aside to tend to John. The EMT put John on a stretcher and wheeled him into the elevator. Randy watched in horror as his best friend was being carried away. He came to his senses moments later and bolted for the stairs to try to get down through the tower as fast as possible. When Randy made it to the ground floor, breathing heavily, the EMT was just wheeling a still unconsciously John through the doors on the other side of the lobby. Randy was able to catch up to the guy as he was placing John in the back of the ambulance. The EMT motioned for Randy to hop into the back with John. Randy didn't hesitate and climbed right in. The EMT closed the door and they were in motion moments later.

* * *

"Well, I heard, from Evan who got it straight from Randy, John was sent to the hospital and I want to know what the fuck went down." Justin rambled into the phone. Wade nearly dropped his phone.

"John's in the hospital?!" Wade repeated in a panicked tone. Wade could feel the tears threaten to cloud his eyes.

"You didn't know?" Justin asked, equally worried, but now more about Wade then John.

"No, John and I had a falling out." Wade said smally, now feeling really bad about acting how he did and not hearing John's full side of the story.

"Why?" Justin asked. Wade sighed and thought for a moment.

"I was tired of feeling like he was blowing me off, he hadn't made an attempt to talk to me in 5 months or so and that pissed me off. So I told him that if he can't take time to talk to his boyfriend in his apparently busy work schedule then maybe he shouldn't have one. And that's basically what happened." Wade explained as he leaned against the door again. He had the gut feeling that the argument between them earlier had something to do with John being in the hospital now.

"I understand where you came from, but you kinda over reacted a little." Justin said after a moment.

"I know this, I just realized myself as I was bawling my eyes out against my hotel room door. Do you know which hospital John's at?" Wade asked, needing to fix the situation.

"No idea. Call Randy, he's with him. I'll let you go, bye Wade." Justin said and hung up. Wade let out a shaky breath as he dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" Randy asked, sounding like he didn't even check the caller id before answering.

"Hey Randy, it's Wade." Wade got out before Randy almost flew off the deep end.

"I bet your wanting to know what hospital John's at, huh? Well you don't deserve to know. He didn't deserve what you did to him. If you had stopped your tirade for just a few moments you could have heard his reasoning as to why but no, you had to get your point across and then leave the man heart broken. I doubt he even wants to see you." Randy snarled over the phone, very obviously pissed at Wade.

"I know this already Orton!" Wade shouted through the phone. He took a deep breath to calm himself before going on. "I do want to know what hospital he's at because I want to apologize for how I acted. I realized that I had over reacted while I was bawling my fucking eyes out. So can you please just tell me what hospital he's at?" Wade pleaded.

"Let me ask him if he wants to see you." Randy said with less malice.

"Okay." Wade replied restlessly. He heard Randy ask John whether or not he wanted to see him. He didn't catch John's answer though.

"John said that he doesn't want to see you." Randy said and hung up. Wade nearly dropped his phone to the ground and tears weld up in his eyes.


	3. Lies Gone Too Far

**A/N: This is a bit weirder of a chapter this time. I don't quite know why. **

**Disclamier: I own nothing in this story, like always. I wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning a few of them, but I don't.**

* * *

_*With John and Randy at the hospital*_

Randy looked over at John. He hoped John would understand that he had just told a giant lie to save heart break for both Wade, but mostly, John. John was passed out on his hospital bed, snoring slightly and looking more peaceful then he had in months. Randy sighed and got up.

"I hope you understand and forgive me for this in the long run." Randy mumbled ask he walked over to the window to look out at the city. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Has he woken up yet?" The doctor asked as he shut John's door again.

"No sir, he has been out like a light since the nurses moved him out of ER to a private room." Randy replied.

"May I ask of what relation to him you are?" The doctor asked as he looked at John's charts.

"I'm his best friend." Randy replied as he moved to sit in the chair by the window.

"Does he have any immediate family around here?" The doctor asked as he put the charts back in their holder.

"Closest person would his boyfriend, but they are rather rocky at the moment." Randy replied as he looked at the ground awkwardly.

"I see, then you are the next best thing. Mr. Cena here will probably be out for at least another day, we had to sedate him after he woke up while down in ER for his own good. But he might slip into a coma, the alcohol he was consuming was some of the most dangerous we have ever had to deal with. Our doctors are doing some tests but currently we think that if had taken one more sip of his drink, he might not even be here right now." The doctor said as he checked over John's monitors and IVs.

"So are there any side effects that I should be on the look out for once he wakes up?" Randy asked.

"We aren't sure, but prepare for memory loss and probably a lot of fatigue. Good day, I will check back later to see if there has been any progress." The doctor said as he opened the door and left. Randy pulled out his phone and dialed the first number he knew he needed to.

"Hey babe, what's up?" The cheery voice of Evan Bourne sounded in Randy's ear. Randy let out a content sigh.

"A lot, Ev. A lot. Basically to put it super simply, I need you to come to Seattle. I am currently stuck at the hospital with John who may very well be in a coma. And I think John will be pissed once he learns of what I did." Randy rambled as he put his free hand over his eyes.  
"What did you do this time?" Evan asked. Evan got up from his spot on his couch at home and made a note to call his physical therapist.

"I made up a lie. Wade called and wanted to come and apologize to John, but I told him that I had to ask John if he wanted to see him, so I made it seem like I actually asked John when in reality John was passed out. And I told Wade that John didn't want to see him and hung up really fast." Randy explained in two breaths.

"Randy! This is why you get into trouble a lot, you do things you think will help when they end up not in the long run." Evan said. Randy could hear the crisp smack of hand against forehead.

"Can you just work on coming out here? I can't do this by myself anymore." Randy nearly whispered the last part.

"I'll hop on the next flight out. I just have to talk to my Physical Therapist first and then I'll drive straight to the airport." Evan said. Randy could already hear the sound of a suitcase being unzipped and having items thrown into it haphazardly.

"Thank you. See you when you get here. I love you, Evan. Bye." Randy said into the phone.

"I love you too, Randy. See you later." Evan said and the call disconnected. Randy put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. He needed a nap, so he decided to take one.

* * *

Wade's phone had dropped to the floor only moments before the man himself was crumpled into a ball right beside it. Wade was heart broken, John didn't want to see him and hear his apology. Wade felt the first tear run down his cheek before he even knew they had been building up.

"This makes no sense to me at all, why wouldn't John want to see me? Especially when I was going to apologize. This doesn't make sense." Wade mumbled between sobs as the tears came down his face in a steady stream now. He didn't even realize he was wailing until he heard a clicking from his door.

* * *

Justin had been walking down the hall of the floor to go down to the lobby to see what room was Wade's. He had been almost halfway there when he was stopped by loud wailings coming from a door on his right. He put his ear close to the door to confirm that if came from this room. He heard shakey mumbles and knew that there was someone in the room that needed help.

"Well, Wade's going to have to wait. This is somebody from the company, a guy I believe, who is in a lot of pain or something, I gotta try to help somehow." Justin murmured to himself as he looked and saw the house keeping cart and saw what he needed, the master key card. He rushed over and grabbed it really quick. He unlocked the door and threw the catch out so he could return the key card and then go check up on whoever was bawling in that room. He placed the key card back on the cart and looked around real quick, the hallway was empty except for himself and the cart, which surprised him. He rushed back to the room and opened the door. He put the catch back where it belonged and slowly crept into the room. He was shocked when he saw who was crumpled in a ball on the floor.

* * *

Wade had heard his door open and had thought it was just house keeping or something. His head was tilted so he could see whoever walked in from his ball on the floor.

"Justin?!" Wade asked quietly and hoarsely as he saw the South African enter his room cautiously. Justin must not have heard because he kept creeping inwards until he saw Wade on the floor.

"Oh my god. Wade, why are you curled up in a ball on the floor? And why did I hear wailing coming from in here?" Justin said as he knelt down beside Wade.

"I had called Randy to see what hospital John was at so I could apologize about my actions earlier, but apparently John doesn't want to see me. Randy told me that and immediately hung up on me. After the realization hit me, I dropped my phone, crumpled to the ground and starting crying. Apparently somewhere in there I started bawling and wailing." Wade explained as he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes.

"Awe, I'm sure John wants to see you, maybe Randy is just being protective, again. John always wants to see you, always has and always will. He literally could not shut up about being anxious for your return. He kept telling me that he was planning something big for you guys but he wouldn't say what." Justin said as he pulled Wade into an awkward sitting hug and comforted the still very upset brit. Wade looked at Justin for a moment, letting what he was just told sink in.

"So you're telling me that John was planning something big for myself and him?" Wade asked as he let himself be engulfed by the sincere South African.

"Yeah, he had been planning this ever since he got back after he visited you the last time. He had told me to not tell you anything because he wanted to surprise you with it. But I guess that plan is outta the window now." Justin said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well then. That makes me feel a bit better but yet worse at the same time. Better because I know why he hadn't spoken to me, well kinda. And worse because I blew up at him for what keeps becoming a stupid and insignificant matter. Fuck." Wade said as he finally unfurled himself from his ball. He slowly stood up. Justin looked up at him for a moment and then stood up as well.

"So, do you want to find out what hospital John is at?" Justin asked and grabbed his phone out of his shorts pocket.

"How?" Wade asked. The only person that knew what hospital John was at was very angry with him at the moment for almost no reason at all.

"Evan. Knowing Randy he has already called Evan at least four or five times. Evan will know what hospital." Justin said as he dialed the number of one of his best friends. He waited for a moment while it rang.

"Hello?" The extremely cheery voice of Evan Bourne floated over the connection. It was so quiet in the room that Wade could have sworn that he could hear Evan breathing on the other end of the line.

"Hey Ev. We've got a question for you. What hospital is John at?" Justin said over the connection before putting his phone on speaker.

"We as in who?" Evan asked suspiciously. Justin rolled his eyes, Evan was just as protective, if not worse, as Randy.

"We as in Wade and myself. So can you help us?" Justin asked a little impatiently.

"Randy wouldn't tell you?" Evan questioned. It was Wade's turn to roll his eyes.

"Nope and that is why we asked you?" Wade said as he looked at the phone with a look of almost regret.

"Oh, well, you know what, I'm actually on my way to go see Randy, seeing as he asked me to come up, I can pick you guys up. What hotel are you staying at?" Evan asked. He had landed about 10 minutes ago and had just finally gotten out off baggage claim and was on his way to car rental.

"We are at the Westin. It's basically in the middle of the city." Justin said.

"Give me about 20 minutes and I'll be there, most likely with a driver of some form, seeing as I hate driving in this city. So be in the Lobby waiting." Evan said as he walked to the car that was waiting for him. Well it was more like an SUV. He told the driver the destination and was on his way.

"Thanks Evan. I owe you one, big time. See you in a few." Wade said.

"Yeah. Thanks Ev, see you." Justin said and hung up. He looked at Wade for a moment.

"Don't give me that look. Let's head down to the lobby." Wade said as he grabbed his phone from the floor. He grabbed his key card off the night stand and made his way out the door. Justin shook his head for a moment, pocketed his phone, and followed Wade out the door.

* * *

Randy woke up to a groaning sound across the room. His eyes flew open and he nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Where am I?" John asked as he finally regained consciousness.

"John! You're awake!" Randy said as he went over to John's hospital bed.

"Randy? What am I doing here?" John asked looking confusedly around the room.

"Better thing to ask is, what is the thing you remember?" Randy asked. John thought for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his door opening and a small group of people walking in.

* * *

Evan's driver was pulling up in front out the Westin exactly 15 minutes later. Wade and Justin had been standing outside waiting. Once the SUV had come to a full stop Wade and Justin were already flinging the doors open and jumping in.

"Long time, no see, Evan." Justin said as he got settled into his seat.

"It has been a while guys." Evan said with his beaming smile.

"I cannot thank you enough for this right now, Evan. This means the world to me." Wade said in the most sincere tone that Evan had ever heard him speak in.

"No problem, Wade. It's the least I can do after Randy was such a dick to you." Evan said, smile never faltering.

"So, how's the foot doing?" Justin asked, to keep the silenced out of the car as they made the short, yet long, journey to the hospital.

"It's healing wonderfully, actually. I am expecting to be back in the ring by the new year. I've got a bit of work to do so that when I do a spinning kick, my foot doesn't shoot full of pain. Once that stops, I'll be back and working my ass off for some titles." Evan said as the hospital came into view.

"That's great, as you can probably tell, I've been working at getting myself a title but somebody higher up doesn't want to put one around my waist just yet." Justin said.

"I'm having that same issue, Justin. They have loved me since I came back but they won't put a title around my waist like everyone wants to see." Wade said as the driver pulled into the front drive and let them out.

"Just go find a parking spot, I'll come find you when we are ready to leave." Evan told the driver as the three of them headed inside. They walked up to the front desk.

"How may I be of assistance to you today?" The young woman behind the desk asked.

"Um, yes we are looking for John Cena's room." Evan said. The woman behind the desk examined the three men in front of her.

"He is in room 815. It's not hard to get there. Just take the elevator up and go down the hall and turn to you left, his door will be the third on your right." The woman behind the desk said as she looked down at a clip board in front of her.

"Thank you, ma'am." Justin said as he followed Evan who had went to go catch up to Wade who had split the second he heard what room John was in. Justin was able to make it into the elevator right before the doors closed. Wade had already pushed the button for the eighth floor and was nervously shifting from foot to foot in the corner.

"It's going to be fine Wade, just calm down. This elevator won't move faster just because you are bouncing. Just take your time walking there. If I know how Randy is at this moment, if you walk in there first, you will probably be in ER before you can even look at John." Evan said as the elevator slowly ascended towards the eighth floor.

"You have a point Ev, its just that I'm so anxious to see him that I don't know how I'll contain myself." Wade said as he continued to shift from foot to foot.

"Let me walk in first, so Randy will be generally calmer, then let Justin follow, seeing as Randy knows how great of friends we are, and then you bring up the back so if needed we can jump between the two of you." Evan said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I guess." Wade replied, not really paying attention, just following the other two towards John's room.

"Are you sure you want to go in and face this?" Justin asked as they stood outside John's room for a moment.

"I need to go through with this. I have to make this right otherwise things may never be right again." Wade said. He took a deep breath, looked up from the floor, and set his face to a neutral expression.

"Okay, if you say so." Evan said as he gently opened the door and entered the room. Justin and Wade followed after as planned.

"Evan! I missed-" Randy started before he saw who was standing behind Evan. "What are they doing here?" He nearly snarled.

"What's going on here?" John asked clueless from his hospital bed. Wade looked at him and nearly broke down. John was obviously out of the loop and looked at him with a look of not only confusion but also something that he couldn't quite name.

"John, You're awake." Evan said, realizing that the inevitable was about to happen. Randy turned to him, seething. Evan nearly cowered back to behind Wade and Justin but didn't. Justin was already hiding in the corner and Wade was stuck staring at John. Randy was looking between Evan, Wade, and John with a look that could have killed.

"Randy, calm down, I have no clue what you are so furious about but just calm down." John said, never breaking his gaze with Wade.

"Calm down, John? I will not calm down, I had tried to keep him from coming here and causing issues but apparently that isn't going to happen." Randy snarled. Wade, Justin, and John's jaws dropped at that.

"WHAT?! You told that John had said he didn't want to see me. Now you're saying that you made that up?! Was he even awake when I had called?!" Wade nearly shouted. Evan flinched. Randy stepped forward and glared at Wade harder.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" John shouted. It was now Randy's turn to flinch. He stopped glaring at Wade to turn to John with a sheepish look. He nodded with an awkward smile on his face while scratching the back of his head. John's face read pure anger.


	4. Truth always prevails

**A/N: disclaimer. I own nothing.**

**Here's the next installment. There is one or two more parts left to this story, then it will be conplete.**

* * *

"Oh, you know I was only thinking about what would be best for you." Randy said as he turned his gaze to the ground.

"RANDY! I don't even know why in the hell I am here and you are saying shit like this. I'm so fucking lost but all I know is that I should be pissed at you, so I am." John blew up at him. Evan moved slowly over to Randy.

"Look, John, I know what Randy did is wrong, but let him at least explain. He is the only one who knows the exact reason why you're here." Evan said as he gently laced his fingers with Randy's. Randy looked over at Evan with admiration, smiling shyly.

"Then start explaining." John said, arms crossed over his chest. Wade and Justin were still in the doorway, watching, from afar, the scene play out.

"So you were upset because that British git had broken it off with you and you went to the bar at the hotel we were at for the night. You were drinking some pretty strong shit so the bartender had you call up someone to babysit you. This is where I come in, you called me and I came up and watched over you. On about your fourth drink you passed the fuck out, we had to get an ambulance and EMT's all the way up to the top of the hotel tower. Then we came here. When Wade called me, I didn't know if you would remember anything so I told him that you didn't want to see him, even if he was coming to apologize. Then I called Evan, so I had someone to talk to while you were out. Apparently Justin or Wade called Evan, he picked them up and now here we are." Randy explained. John looked from Randy to Wade.

"Is that true?" John asked Wade. Wade gave a long sigh.

"As far as I know yes. There are some parts that I wasn't involved in, so I wouldn't know. But the parts I was in were true." Wade said as he looked to his shoes.

"Okay. Why had you broken it off with me?" John asked, slowly regaining his memory.

"I had been upset because we hadn't had any communication in about 4 months. So I didn't let you explain why you hadnt contacted me and was stupid and broke it off." Wade said as he finally broke his stare with John and moved away from the doorway.

"I remember now!" John exclaimed. Wade looked both relieved and worried at John's new revaluation. Randy had a similar look on his face.

"And?" Justin asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"And, I would like to hear your apology, Wade." John said as he turned back to Wade. Wade stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"John, I am so sorry, I should have listened to your reasoning before jumping to conclusions. Can you find it in that big, loving heart of yours to forgive me?" Wade said as he looked straight into John's eyes. John motioned for Wade to come closer. Wade moved closer to John's hospital bed. John opened his mouth to reply.

* * *

**sorry this chapter seems so short. I had to end it somewhere, and I need a good place to start the next chapter at, and this was the best spot I could choose.**


End file.
